Prométhée
by nmfrter
Summary: Une petite tourelle courageuse suit son programme primaire qui est bien différent de celui des autres. Écrit pour ma beta.


_Pour remercier ma beta, je lui ai écrit un petit oneshot sur une tourelle bien connue. Je la remercie de sa permission de poster ici!_

* * *

**Prométhée**

Tout commença dans une salle bruyante. Une voix automatisée résonnait dans l'espace vide. - - Vérification, résultat.

-Non non non non! Stop! Ahhh!

Une tourelle défectueuse effectua un vol plané directement dans l'incinérateur. Le même manège se répéta quelques fois et finalement une tourelle blanche fut recalée à son tour. Pendant qu'elle volait dans les airs, son laser se posa son laser sur le côté de l'incinérateur et alors qu'elle allait passer au travers de l'iris, elle déploya ses petites pattes. Tirant de toutes ses forces, la petite tourelle s'extirpa de l'iris qui se refermait. Regardant de façon inquiète autour d'elle, le petit robot commença à avancer sur la passerelle, hésitante. Sa douce voix résonnant dans la pièce.

- Prométhée a fait en sorte que l'Homme puisse tenir debout sur ses deux jambes…

Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva en le lieu qui l'avait vu naître.

- Il a enseigné aux humains la métallurgie…

Le centre trembla et un tube tomba du plafond, une importante succion l'emporta dans un cri.

- Prométhée se rendit alors sur le char du soleil avec une torche…!

Son voyage s'arrêta alors qu'une nouvelle secousse se passa. Coincée entre un cube et de nombreux débris. Un léger soupir synthétique lui échappa. Son horloge interne commença à défiler à toute allure et sa batterie interne commença à diminuer lentement. La petite tourelle démarra son mode veille, ne laissant que ses capteurs en fonction.

Un long temps passa. Le verre du tube s'empoussiéra et ce qui l'entourait devint rouillé, moisi et dans un état général pitoyable. Une nouvelle vibration la sortit de son mode veille. Durant quelques heures, elle scruta les environs durant quelques heures et finalement son scan se posa sur une silhouette qui s'approcha d'elle. Une lueur bleue s'approcha, déréglant efficacement sa lentille.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent un instant devant elle alors qu'elle tentait de faire comprendre à l'être qu'elle était unique.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres...

- Oui, bonjour, c'est ça, au revoir!

La tourelle fut désarçonnée par la réaction de l'être derrière la vitre et tenta vainement de réenclencher ses systèmes, mais sa batterie était trop faible.

- Merci quand même…

Elle put faire le focus et vit un dos humain qui s'éloignait.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous…

Trop tard… L'humaine avait disparu, la laissant seule de nouveau. Mais peu de temps après, les tubes se remirent en marche. La tourelle flotta au travers du centre et fut envoyé dans un centre de tri. Les scans passèrent au-dessus d'elle, l'envoyant sans cérémonie sur la chaîne de rédemption des tourelles.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, elle aperçut de nouveau l'humaine.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres…

Un moment de flottement passa et alors qu'elle allait être engloutie par l'incinérateur, le petit robot blanc se senti soulevé et emporté.

- Merci!

L'humaine se dirigea rapidement vers une passerelle ou elle la déposa avec douceur, ne se posant jamais devant elle. Loin de s'en offusquer, la tourelle décida d'aider l'humaine qui l'avait sauvée. Elle le sentait, son but, son existence… Elle avait une chance de faire sa mission, la mission qui lui avait été confiée le jour de sa création, il y avait de cela si longtemps et pour la remercier, elle avertit l'humaine.

- Prométhée a été puni par les dieux pour avoir donné le don du savoir aux hommes. Il a été jeté dans les entrailles de la Terre et s'est fait picorer par des oiseaux. Souvenez-vous-en.

Elle laissa l'humaine réfléchir un moment avant de rajouter :

- Ne l'oubliez pas. La réponse se trouve sous nos pieds. Elle s'appelle Caroline. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

L'humaine se pencha devant elle et la petite tourelle ne bougea pas. Les yeux gris de la femme la scrutèrent, curieux avant de tapoter doucement le haut de sa coquille protectrice, pour la remercier, lui sembla-t-il. Finalement la femme disparut derrière la grille, la laissant de nouveau seule. De nombreux nuages de nanobots se promenaient de gauche à droite, réparant les dégâts causés par le temps. L'un d'eux l'attrapa et la traina vers une station de charge, l'abandonnant à son triste sort une fois branchée.

- Picoré par l'aigle, Prométhée souffrit le martyr pour l'éternité, car chaque nuit, son foie repoussait, mais fut libéré par Héraclès…

Pleinement chargée, la tourelle se libéra et vit des pinces attraper les tourelles en état qui l'entouraient, grimpant sur les barreaux de la passerelle avec ses deux petites pattes mécaniques et se postant sur le tapis roulant transportant ses sœurs. Les pinces l'attrapèrent, l'envoyant dans un nouveau tube. Résolue, la tourelle utilisa ses forces nouvelles pour se diriger aux intersections et se retrouva dans l'unique tube qui se rendait vers la salle principale. Elle vit durant son voyage le centre se dérégler de nouveau et le feu l'enveloppa même pendant un moment. Mais finalement, elle y arriva.

Elle fut déposée brusquement, sous le regard jaune de l'entité toute puissante. Prométhée.

GLaDOS observa avec une pointe de surprise la petite tourelle qui se trouvait devant elle. Agacée par le départ de son meilleur sujet de test et ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'occuper du minuscule robot, elle tenta d'enclencher l'autodestruction de celle-ci. Sans résultat. La tourelle avança lentement et dit d'une voix douce :

- Délivré par Héraclès, mais ne pouvant pas se libérer du serment de Zeus qui l'avait emprisonné et enchaîné à Atlas, Prométhée dut porter durant toute sa vie une bague de fer provenant de ses chaînes, accolée à un morceau de pierre du Caucase.

Pour la première fois, la tourelle ouvrit ses panneaux de côté, ne dévoilant non pas des armes comme les autres tourelles, mais une petite tige tenant une bague en onyx et sertie d'un diamant.

Plissant sa lentille, GLaDOS s'approcha avec précaution et observa le bijou avant de reculer brusquement.

- Je l'ai supprimée. Alors pourquoi… Caroline… Pourquoi cette bague…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Sa… ma bague de fiançailles. Oh… Cave…

La tourelle s'approcha de nouveau de GLaDOS, tendant la bague.

- Prométhée est immortel grâce à Chiron, qui lui a donné son immortalité quand il est mort empoisonné accidentellement. Chiron considérait l'immortalité comme un poids, mais aussi comme étant un cadeau. Cadeau qu'il vous a fait.

L'IA se détourna, une pince attrapant le bijou.

- Il est temps pour toi de partir Hermès. Tu… as fait ce que Chiron t'avait demandé…

La tourelle s'inclina et quitta la salle. Sa mission était remplie et elle pouvait enfin laisser le temps faire son office. Le léger cliquetis de la tourelle résonna dans les couloirs du centre pendant bien des mois avant de finalement s'arrêter dans les étages inférieurs, de retour à son époque…

* * *

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop décousu comme histoire, à cause des noms changés, mais je souhaitais rester dans la façon de penser de la tourelle Oracle. Dans le pire des cas, voici les équivalents._

Chiron = Cave  
Prométhée = GLaDOS  
Hermès = La tourelle Oracle  
Heraclès = Chell  
Zeus = Mainframe/Aperture

_Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot ;) Ça me fait tellement plaisir quand je vois une review!_


End file.
